There are many processes that can be used and have been used over the years to produce carbon black. The energy sources used to produce such carbon blacks over the years have, in large part, been closely connected to the raw materials used to convert hydrocarbon containing materials into carbon black. Residual refinery oils and natural gas have long been a resource for the production of carbon black. Energy sources have evolved over time in chemical processes such as carbon black production from simple flame, to oil furnace, to plasma, to name a few. Because of the high temperatures involved, the high flow rates used for both energy and feedstock, and the difficulties involved with trying to control the properties of products resulting from such complex processes, there is a constant search in the art for ways to not only produce such products in more efficient and effective ways, but to improve the properties of the products produced as well.
The systems described herein meet the challenges described above while accomplishing additional advances as well.